True Blue
by AJsHellCat
Summary: part three of my series. This one featuring Leonardo.[plot summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the third instalment in my four part story series. So far, I've featured two of the turtles: being Michelangelo and Raphael. Now we move on to Leonardo. I hope you enjoy!

Plot: Jeraldine Reynolds, secret government agent, never suspected that one day she would see _him_ again…the man she'd witnessed ruthlessly kill her parents 5 years ago. When he shows up in New York City on the anniversary of their deaths, one thing becomes clear: he's come back for her and he wants her dead…Afraid and scared, Hellcat enlists the help of her best friend, Liz and the turtles. However, the bigger surprise for Hellcat is the attraction she feels towards Leonardo…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" said a very angry Jeraldine Reynolds also known as Hellcat.

Her boss, Gonzo, only laughed. "No, I'm not kidding you…this is part of the job."

Hellcat was dressed in a short, tight, black leather dress that hoisted her breasts higher than any normal woman would be comfortable with, fishnet stockings and thigh-high four inch healed stiletto boots. And by all accounts, she was _not_ happy about it.

"Remind me to kill whoever shipped over this outfit." She grumbled while strapping small, concealable pistols around her thighs.

Her mission that night was to infiltrate a local club and see if the rumours of a huge international drug lord named Knight having landed in New York were indeed true. If they were, she was to report back as soon as possible. If not, then they could all breathe a sigh of relief.

But since when were the F.B.I. informants ever wrong?

Hellcat grabbed her long, black trench coat and used it to cover herself up until she absolutely had to take it off.

"Good luck, Agent." Gonzo said as she left. Hellcat just flipped him the bird, which only made him chuckle.

Hellcat punched the buttons in the elevator that lead to the parking lot. On the short ride down, she knew just what she could do to get back at her boss for making her do this.

Grinning, she pulled out the key copies she'd had made of her boss's black Porsche convertible. She was going to drive that thing within an inch of its life just because she could.

Hellcat almost cackled as she peeled out of the lot with some bass-abusing hip-hop blasting through the speakers.

A moment later, her cell rang. The agent picked it up with a sly smile and answered it, knowing exactly who it would be.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Gonzo demanded on the other end.

"I'm just driving, boss." She said innocently.

A growl met her ears. "If that car comes back with one scratch, I'll fire your ass on the spot, Jerry."

Hellcat hung up and set the phone back down in her purse. As soon as she did, she burst into laughter. This had been so worth it…

She had always enjoyed ruffling his feathers ever since she had started working for him at the tender age of 16. Back then, she had been only a poor girl living with her grandma because her parents were 'vacationing'. That was code for on yet another mission.

Hellcat grimaced at the thought of them. Though she hadn't seen much of them growing up, what she had seen had been magical….until it was all taken away…

Shaking those thoughts away, Hellcat got her mind back on the mission at hand. Of course, that brought her thoughts back to her outfit. Shifting uncomfortably, Hellcat wished for her favourite dark blue sweater, worn jeans, and flip-flops.

Why would someone like her, who was an unnatural _six foot one_ need four inch heels anyway?

Hellcat arrived at the club, which was called Thorns. Raising her eyebrow, she took in the crowd while she parked the Porsche. The men looked like they had stepped out of a GQ magazine and the women out of Victoria's Secret Vamp Edition (if there was such a thing).

One such woman was wearing a dress that Hellcat figured could easily be mistaken for a handkerchief.

_And here I was worrying about being underdressed… _

It looked like she'd fit right in. Still, she was going to curse her boss.

Hellcat stepped out of the little sports car and walked towards the long line forming at the front doors. She could see the bouncer reading names off of a list and checking IDs. Quickly, she pulled hers out. Yeah, the face was right but the name wasn't.

Melinda Tanner it said. Apparently she was 35 years old. That was another thing that bugged Hellcat…having cards that said she was older than she was…by a fair bit.

The agent took a moment to gloat at the fact at she could change that damned three to a two.

Still, when it came to her turn in the line, she got in without any trouble.

Hellcat didn't credit that to Gonzo's work…her outfit had done it all.

Walking around the expensive-looking, dimly light club Hellcat realized that this would be perfect place to exchange drugs. Nobody was paying attention…

This drew the agent's eyes to the dance floor. The word grinding sardines came to mind while she watched them dance. Turning away, Hellcat went and sat at the bar. If there was any place to people watch, this was it.

The bar was a huge, elegant island situated right in the center of the club. Every bottle of hard alcohol or wine could be seen on display.

_Still not as impressive as Static_. Hellcat thought, thinking of her friend Liz's bar. That place may have just as much or more prestige as this place did, but it was…friendlier. When one went into Static, they felt comfortable and as if they could belong. Here, if you weren't wearing thousands of dollars worth of everything, you stuck out like a sore thumb…that is if they even let you in.

That's what made it such a perfect place for her quarry.

Maybe when she was done with this outing she could head back to her place, change, and drop in. Hey…it was cheap 'girly' drinks night there…

And what's when Hellcat caught sight of him, sitting on the other side of the bar…no, not the same him as the one she was looking for tonight, but the one who'd gunned down her parents 5 years earlier…and he was smiling at her.

Fear and anger coursed through her veins as she watched his cocky behaviour.

She wanted nothing more than to walk around the bar and shoot the bastard between the eyes, but she didn't. One, because murdering someone in a public place was never a good idea, and two that's probably what the bastard wanted…well, not to die, but to know that he'd rattled her.

Hellcat vowed not to give him that satisfaction. When it was his time, there would be none for him, but plenty for her.

Images of that night flashed in her mind, making her clench her fists. He would pay alright, just not now.

With quick fingers, Hellcat text messaged her boss and let him know what was happening.

The message back caught her off guard.

**Get the hell out of there. **

Hellcat swore under her breath. It wasn't like she couldn't hold her own…but maybe there was something her boss knew that she didn't. The agent knew enough to often give the man the benefit of the doubt before she got angry at him for anything.

With as much casual ease as she could manage, Hellcat stood and walked back towards the entrance. Once she was outside, she quickly glanced around to make sure he didn't follow her outside. He hadn't, which eased her nerves only a little.

What had brought the bastard back? Well, the answer to that was obvious: her. It was simple…the man wanted her dead.

Those girly drinks looked better and better to the agent as she got back into the Porsche and peeled down the street towards Static. Never mind that today was the anniversary of that horrible day…

The images came back, only this time, tears stung Hellcat's eyes. Furious, she wiped them away. Crying wasn't going to accomplish anything. She had to stay strong so that she could beat this guy…

She got there a little while later and sighed relief and even smiled a little when she saw her best friend behind the bar with her employee, Dean.

"Hey, Liz." She said, trying to sound cheery despite the situation.

"Hello, Jerry." Liz greeted. "What's new and exciting?"

Hellcat sighed. "Nothing exciting, but things definitely new…" The agent bent forward towards her friend and whispered in her ear. "Do you think we could talk outside? It's important…"

Liz nodded and motioned to Dean that she was taking a break. The man nodded. Hellcat and Liz headed to the deck outside the back of the bar.

"So, what's up?" The former agent regarded her best friend with a concerned look.

"_He's_ back, Liz…I saw him in Thorns tonight while I was on another mission…he wants me now."

This caused Liz to pale for a moment for she knew exactly who Hellcat was talking about.

"What are you going to do?"

Hellcat pondered that for a moment. "I was hoping maybe you could help me…I know you've been out of the business for a few months now, but this is…well, I wouldn't ask you unless it was this…"

Liz nodded, knowing that statement was true. She had quit shortly after her last mission so she could have normal, safe life.

"Yes, I'll help you out and only because it's him. I'll pass this by the Raph and boys; too…They can keep an eye out for him if you need."

Hellcat knew she was referring to the four mutant turtles that she'd met during her friend's rescue. Raphael was Liz's boyfriend and one of the four.

"Thanks," Hellcat hugged her friend, "you're the best."

"What do you need me to do?" Liz asked once she'd released her.

"See if you can get any more information on him. Maybe, where he's hiding out here, stuff like that."

Liz nodded, making a note. "I'll fax you the information to the headquarters."

Hellcat felt some of the tension leave her body. Thank god her friend was the world's best hacker. Getting the information would be a walk in the park for Liz. Still, fear tugged at the back of her mind.

"So," she began, wanting to change the subject, "how's Raph doing?"

Liz smiled at the mention of her boyfriend. "He's doing well." Her friend got a sly look on her face. "And he hasn't let me leave the bedroom too much…"

Hellcat couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. "So you finally got to do it, eh?"

Liz only grinned and winked. "You should come down and visit with everyone. You know, while you're not out trying to save my butt."

Hellcat smiled at that. "Ah, hey…it was worth it. And sure I can…I'll have to stop by and talk to Gonzo, but afterwards I'll head your way."

Liz gestured at her friend's outfit. "That's hot…you should wear it for the guys." She teased.

Hellcat narrowed her eyes and pulled the coat tighter around her. "It's uncomfortable is what it is."

Liz chuckled and hugged her friend again. "You better hurry and see Gonzo right away…you know how gets when you keep him waiting."

Hellcat nodded, knowing that he could get really cranky and stay that way for as long as he saw fit.

"And be careful…" Liz said, worry on her face now.

The agent promised her friend just that and then headed out towards their headquarters. When she got there, Gonzo was looking more worried than he was angry.

"Are you alright?" he asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Hellcat held out her hands, which were shaking. "Well, except for that."

"I know you're wondering why I took you out of there tonight…" Her boss tossed her a large green file. "Open that up."

Hellcat complied and then gasped as she saw the piece of paper which formally announced that _he_ was offering a five million dollar reward for her capture.

"Shit…"

"That was my thinking too. I need you to stay hidden for a while…don't do anything stupid like go after the guy. You know what he's like…he'll have the best on his side."

The best _assassins_ are what her boss meant. Hellcat was being hunted and it scared the living crap out of her.

"Don't worry…I know where I can stay…"

"Good…now leave here and go there. I'll have your brother tail you to keep you safe."

Hellcat left quickly, taking her own car this time which was a black Mustang. As she sped through the streets, she thought again of that man and what was to come…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, this is so much better." Hellcat said aloud as she slid her feet into her flip-flops. She was out of that rather, uh, binding outfit and back into her jeans and blue sweater. This made the agent smile. These clothes were so much more comfortable.

With one last look at herself in her bedroom mirror, she slipped her long, raven coloured hair into a ponytail and headed out the door.

As she drove, she wondered about how and when he would try to take her down. Would he wait or do it as soon as possible? Hellcat put her bet on wait since that's what he'd done with her parents…he'd waited, right until she could see…

Shaking her head, the agent steered her mind way from those thoughts. She put them back on where she was headed at the moment…to the turtle's lair.

Hellcat had to admit that ever since Liz had described the place to her, she'd been eager to see it.

Again, with her friend's instructions, she found it easily. Hellcat had to admit, though, that the turtles were clever to pick such a spot. It was out of the way and not very many people were ever around. That would make getting in and out and around easier for them.

Hellcat parked her car in an inconspicuous spot, walked towards the manhole and lifted it up. There she saw a ladder which she promptly climbed down.

It wasn't until she saw the many different tunnels leading in many different directions that she thought finding them might get a bit tricky.

To help herself remember where to go, she quietly whispered the directions out loud to herself and began her navigation of the sewers.

A half an hour later and she found the tell-tale door leading to their lair. Liz was waiting outside for her.

"These tunnels are difficult for the directionally challenged." Hellcat pointed at herself, making her friend laugh.

"Come on in, Mikey's busy making pizza."

Hellcat grinned from ear to ear since that was her absolute favourite food. When she walked inside, she was hit with the smells of it baking. The agent took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Ah, I love that smell…"

Liz grinned. "I know you do." A moment later, Raphael walked into the room and snaked his arm around Liz's waist.

"Nice to see you again, Raphael." Hellcat said pleasantly when she saw him.

The red-masked turtle smiled. "Hey there…Hellcat was it?"

"Yes, that's my codename and the one I usually go by. My actual name is Jerry."

The other three turtles entered the room a short time later. Mikey was carrying a circular plate with a steaming pizza on it.

"You remember them, don't you?" Liz asked, gesturing at boys.

Hellcat nodded. Pointing at each of them, she called them by name. "Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo, right?"

"That's right!" Mikey said, pleased she remembered.

"And I'm Christine." Hellcat turned and saw a blonde woman walk into the room. She smiled warmly at the agent and offered her hand. Hellcat shook it, instantly liking her.

"So, who's your man out of the four?"

Christine grinned and leaned against Mikey, whose arms went around her waist.

It was amazing, the agent thought, that even these beings could find love in the world. Maybe that also meant that a constant life-risking agent like herself could too.

After all, Liz had… Hellcat looked at her friend and Raphael and watched them interact with one another for a moment. It was obvious to her that they were crazy about one another. Both couples, actually, seemed wholly in love…

Hellcat caught eyes with Leo and felt those same funny feelings as she'd experienced when she'd first met him when they'd rescued her friend.

What was it about this blue-masked turtle she knew little about that appealed to her?

_Hellcat, you're going nuts! You're thinking about a turtle here! _

Shaking her head from those thoughts, she decided to get back to the business at hand which was telling the turtles about her current problem…strangely, it scared her a little bit to tell them her story...well, maybe she could leave out the personal parts…those she could keep private. She wasn't ready to share that kind of information with, well turtles, she'd just met.

Thankfully, Liz saw her indecision and helped her friend out by speaking first. "You guys…I have a big favour to ask of you."

"What's that, babe?" Raph asked, rubbing her shoulders with his hands.

"Someone's after my friend…a dangerous someone…I was hoping you could look out for the guy until my former agency can nab him."

Leo was first to nod and step forward. "We'd love to help you since you're Liz's friend." He said pleasantly.

"Thanks…" Hellcat was oddly entranced by his deep, smooth baritone voice. Smiling at the turtle with which she was eye to eye with, she handed him a folder. "In there is a picture of him…"

Leo took it out and studied it before handing it to his brothers who did the same.

"He's a creepy looking dude." Mikey commented.

"Yeah," Donny agreed, "definitely of the unsavoury variety."

"Don't worry," Leo said, offering her a reassuring smile, "we'll keep an eye out and make sure he doesn't harm you."

_Damn…I could listen to you talk all day… _

Leonardo regarded the tall, raven haired woman who stood before him. She was beautiful and seemed to have a kind way about her…not to mention her legs seemed to go on forever…

The blue-masked turtle derailed those thoughts. Not because they were forbidden, but simply because it was inappropriate to lust over someone one didn't know very well. He had also noticed the exchange between Liz and Hellcat. Clearly, there was more to the story than both of them were leading on.

_Just what our family needs…more secrets…_

Still, he was honour bound to protect Hellcat because she was, after all, close to Raph's girlfriend and therefore she meant a lot to Liz.

It was then that Splinter walked slowly into the room.

"Whoa! It's a giant…rat? Oh god…that's…uh…" Hellcat eyed him warily.

"Do not be afraid. My name is Splinter. I am the boy's father and sensei."

Hellcat looked at him in complete disbelief and then glared at Liz. "Ya never told me about a ra', missy! Ya know 'ow afraid of 'em I am!" She shouted, her accent getting thicker as it always did whenever she was angry.

"Sorry…" Liz said sheepishly.

"You 'ad better be!" The agent growled.

"I'll admit that you can drink me under the table." Liz offered. It had been a long-standing friendly joke that Liz was too hot-headed to admit such a thing when in fact it was true.

The remark had its desired effect and Hellcat laughed heartily.

"It's about time you admitted that you stubborn ass!"

It was Liz's turn to laugh at that. "Yeah, yeah I know."

"That's another reason she belongs with Raph." Donny commented, a grin on his face.

The couple simply stuck their tongues out at the offending turtle.

Leonardo watched all of this and couldn't help but laugh himself.

Hellcat raised an eyebrow at the blue-masked turtle. "Thought it was pretty funny, eh True Blue?"

This comment caught the turtle off-guard. "True Blue?" he repeated.

"Yeah…" Hellcat smirked at him. "It suits you." She pointed at his face. "You've got a blue mask so therefore a good nickname would be just that…True Blue."

Leonardo wasn't quite sure what to make of this woman who it seemed was enjoying pressing his buttons. So, instead, he decided a little training was a good idea. Casually, he unsheathed his Katanas, making sure Hellcat could see them.

Instead of long wide-eyed and intimidated as he'd hoped, she looked intrigued.

"So you're ninjas, too eh?"

Leonardo nodded, sheathed his swords again, and entered the dojo. However, that didn't seem to be a good way to escape the woman both for she had followed him and was now sitting on one of the benches sitting outside the mats.

"You don't like to be needled, do you?"

"No, I don't." The blue-masked turtle said, letting some of his irritation show.

"That's probably because you get enough of it from your brothers."

Leonardo grumbled, knowing that she was right. They did tease him often, but thankfully, not so much with Liz and Christine around. They seemed to keep the worst of it under control.

Choosing to not answer her, Leo began his stretches.

Hellcat frowned as Leo's silence. Man, this guy certainly wasn't very chatty was he? That didn't deter her however. If she could get her boss to talk to her, she could get this turtle to do the same. Why she wanted so much to have a conversation with him all of a sudden, she didn't know…but, she did.

"I'm a weapons expert you know. I find, fix, or improve what we have at our agency. I train new agents to use said weapons aswell." She gestured at his swords, "I have a couple sets of Katanas…"

"Do you know how to use them?" Leo asked, turning to her for a moment before he continued his training session.

Hellcat narrowed her eyes at his slightly condescending tone. "Yes, I do. I could prove it to you if you had a spare set." She offered, getting irritated.

Leonardo smiled at her invitation and also liking that he could get under _her_ skin instead of it just being a one-sided thing.

Oh, how she was trying to stay angry now…but bloody hell it wasn't working. Why did he have to smile like that? It wasn't fair that it was so…so…what was the word?

_Attractive…seductive…like you want to run across those mats and…_

Hellcat shook herself from those thoughts. Again, she was thinking about a _turtle_ that way! That was so _not _right…

The agent inwardly flinched when she realized the prejudice in her thoughts. Had she somehow forgotten that her _best friend_ was in love with one? Okay…so one _could_ in fact get warm and fuzzy feelings for one…but did that mean it was possible for _her_?

That was a rather loaded question she wasn't ready to deal with yet…

For now, she would simply observe this turtle in action. Which she had to admit was rather impressive. Each of his movements were precise and not without purpose. They were also graceful which would be difficult to imagine unless one had seen it first hand as she was doing.

When he was done, sweat adorned his face, arms, and legs. His breathing was only slightly heavier than normal which spoke volumes about just how fit he was.

"That was amazing…" Hellcat said, a little breathless herself, even though she had only been watching.

Leonardo gave her a warm smile this time before heading to the showers. When he was out of sight, Hellcat began fanning herself with her hand. Had the temperature gone up in the room?

"Are you okay there, Hellcat?" Liz asked, with a rather knowing smirk on her face.

The agent swore under her breath. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, embarrassed that her friend might have caught her in a major unwanted lust moment.

"Long enough to know that it's cool in this room…" Liz let the innuendo hang in the air.

"Bloody 'ell I'm fine, ya lil' tart!" Hellcat growled and left the dojo.

Liz bit back laughter as she called after her friend, unable to resist teasing her. "Now who's being the hothead?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellcat growled from where she was hiding, which was just outside a large mansion in Columbia and a powerful drug dealer's headquarters. A drug dealer they were supposed to capture and kill…_

_They were also there to rescue Hellcat's parents who were prisoners of the madman…_

_Rain pelted the two women, but they dared not move…_

_Silence hang heavy in the air while they waited for their signal. Then, they got it…_

_They charged…but something was wrong…_

_Hellcat watched in horror as bullets suddenly began to rain down around her and Raven. _

_And then, she saw them…her mom and dad…making a break for it. _

"_No, you're not supposed…" Hellcat's words were cut off…_

_Bang…bang…bang…_

_Hellcat watched in horror as her parents slowly fell to the wet, muddy ground…_

_The agent couldn't breathe but she knew…she knew…they were dead…he'd killed them…_

_He'd killed them…_

Hellcat sat up in bed, gasping and covered in sweat. Sighing, she hung her head in her hands. The fucking nightmare always came like clockwork…every damned year on the same damned day she had it…then she was forced to remember.

Tears of mourning and frustration pricked her eyes and then cascaded down her face.

Hellcat swore softly under her breath as she began to shake. This always happened too…sometimes it took all night before she'd calm down again.

Lightning flashed soundlessly, illuminating her bedroom. That startled Hellcat, causing her to look out the window. A storm, it appeared, was raging full force outside her window, the wind howling and the rain pouring down in sheets.

This only made her shaking worse, just as she had feared.

"C-come on…get a grip, Hellcat." She told herself, her voice wavering. Realizing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep, she got up and padded down the hall of her small house to the kitchen.

With shaky hands, she filled her tea kettle with water and plugged it in. Perhaps a cup of tea would help…

She also set out a mug and threw a teabag in it.

Hellcat fought more tears while she waited for it to boil. As with every year, she lost the battle and ended up letting a few more free.

The soft whistle of the kettle sounded a short time later and Hellcat poured the water in her mug.

When it finished steeping, Hellcat removed the tea bag and made it up how she liked it. Sipping the warm beverage, she fought with the urge to break down again. Slowly, she felt some of the tension leave her.

That was a good sign…maybe this year she would make it through the night without losing her mind and crying until her whole body hurt…

Hellcat had no idea why this happened to her every year, but it did…it was as if she was cursed somehow…

Sighing, she finished her tea and set the empty mug on the counter.

It wasn't like she hadn't had years of counselling thanks to funds from her missions, but apparently it didn't seem to be helping.

"I guess it doesn't help that the bastard's in town and after me…" she muttered bitterly to nobody in particular.

That's when she heard it. A rather odd noise that one usually associated with…

Hellcat's eyes widened as her agent instincts kicked in and she bolted out of her house right before it blew up into a huge ball of flames. She hit her lawn on her shoulder and tumbled a little ways while debris rained down on her.

When she stopped moving, she looked up at her house. There was more smoke than flame since the hard rain had hit it right away but the damage had been done. Her home was now a pile of charred wood.

Well, suffice it to say she wasn't sad anymore…oh no, that was feeling was now replaced by terror.

And with that, Hellcat scrambled to her feet and ran towards Liz's house, which she knew wasn't far away.

When she got there, she immediately picked up the false rock with the spare key hidden inside of it. For she knew that Liz was at the lair right now with Raph and that she needed to use her phone to call her…

This being alone and dealing with terror just sucked…this was a time for best friends.

Once Hellcat was inside, she made a beeline for the kitchen where Liz's phone was mounted on the wall. With shaking fingers she dialled her friend's cell number.

The phone was answered on the second ring. "Hello?" said a very sleepy Liz.

"Liz…its Hellcat…those fuckers just blew up my house." The shuffling of sheets could be heard.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yes…I-I'm okay…but fuck, I'm terrified." Hellcat said honestly. And she was…looking down at her hands she could see that they were shaking violently.

"Where are you?"

Hellcat rubbed her arms. Now she was getting a little chilly. "I'm at your house…"

"Okay…I'll be there right away. You stay put."

Hellcat heard her friend hang up. Setting the phone back in its cradle, she sat down on one of Liz's kitchen chairs and drew in a shaky breath and released it.

That's when she noticed that she had not come away from that tumble completely unscathed. There small cuts on her arms and legs, as well as mud and grass stains all over her tank top and boxer shorts.

And now that her adrenaline was slowly receding, she could now feel the ache in her shoulder from where she'd landed on it. Great…now she was terrified and in pain…

It seemed like an eternity before she saw the door fly open. Liz raced in, soaked from the storm and threw her harms around her friend. Hellcat wholeheartedly returned the hug, needing comfort badly.

When Liz pulled away, she looked her over. "Do you hurt anywhere?" The former agent asked while she grabbed her first aid kit.

"I landed on my shoulder…" Hellcat touched it tentatively and then flinched. The damn thing hurt…

Liz bandaged her friend's cuts and then gave her an icepack for her shoulder. "Tell me what happened." Liz urged gently.

"Well, I was sitting in the kitchen, having tea…after my…" Hellcat sighed. Liz and the agent exchanged a look of understanding for Liz was the only person Hellcat had told about her yearly nightmares. "Anyway, I had just finished my tea when I heard a ticking sound. From there, my training kicked in…I raced out of the house, hit the lawn on my shoulder and rolled. After that, I ran to your house."

Liz hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're safe..."

Hellcat sighed wearily and gave her friend a weak smile.

"Now," Liz handed her friend the phone, "you are going to call your brother and tell him what happened and then you are going to let him take you to his place. You'll be safe there."

"Hey…" the agent said, not really liking her friend's mothering tone, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"If this was a regular mission, I would have to agree but this guy has an emotional hold on you."

Hellcat growled, knowing that Liz was alluding to the fact that she wouldn't be able to be objective on this mission and both of them knew that if you weren't, you usually ended up dead.

"Fuck…" the agent swore out loud and then snatched the phone from Liz's hands and punched in her brother's number.

Liz stood nearby as she listened to her friend recount the story. When she was through, Hellcat assured her brother for the tenth time that she was okay.

"Liz wants me to stay with you until this gets cleared up."

Hellcat listened for a moment before saying goodbye and hanging up. "He's coming over right away."

Liz smiled her approval.

The agent only grumbled. A small part of Hellcat wished that Liz had suggested she go the lair with her.

But, of course that had _nothing_ to do with a certain blue masked turtle…

As if some higher power had heard her, her brother Damon showed up with the four turtles in tow. He made a beeline for his sister and hugged her.

"Thank god you're alright…" Emotion thickened the man's already prominent Irish accent.

Hellcat hugged him back as she'd done Liz. When she released him, she turned to the turtles.

"How'd you meet up with Damon?"

"We saw him barrelling out of your headquarters while we were on patrol and we decided to see what was going on. He told us and here we are."

It was Leonardo that had answered her. The concerned turtle walked over to her and stood next to her, showing that was offering support but choosing not to smother her.

A genuine smile spread across Hellcat's face for the first time that night. It was nice that he seemed to understand that about her. Unconsciously, the agent leaned against Leo's shoulder as if that might absorb some of his strength.

Leo started at the gesture, but decided that since she'd been through a lot that night, he would allow it. Never mind that it felt good to have Hellcat so close to him…

Before the turtle knew it, his hand was gently touching her hair. Lord, it was soft and far too touchable…

He watched Hellcat's eyes slowly close, showing that she was clearly enjoying the attention.

The moment was interrupted when Liz announced that she was going to see if she had any clothes that would fit the agent.

"Thanks, Liz…" Hellcat said absentmindedly. She was still thinking about Leonardo's touch.

It wasn't until it was time for her to go with her brother that she came back to earth. Hellcat stood, but didn't move away from Leo. She knew that she should move, but her legs just wouldn't obey.

It took a nudge from Liz to get to her to move towards the door. When she turned to say goodbye, she saw the knowing smile on her friend's face.

_Holy crap…_ Hellcat thought while she tossed the overnight bag that Liz had given her into her brother's trunk. She was attracted to Leonardo. It was that simple.

Hellcat turned back and saw the turtle in question watching her while she walked around the passenger's side of the car. The warmth in his eyes was unmistakable… the agent would bet her best gun collection that he was thinking about earlier just as she was.

Giving him a smile, she climbed into the car.

Leonardo found himself watching the automobile until it disappeared around a corner.

Why was this woman fascinating him so much?

_That's easy…I want her…_

Sighing, the turtle ran back towards the lair. His brothers already had a fairly large head start on him, but he didn't care. He wanted a little more time alone with his thoughts.

_So this is what that feeling Mikey and Raph were talking about is like…_

And the whole way back home, Leo's thoughts were filled with a raven-haired secret agent who could very well stir his heart…


	4. Chapter 4

The big man clenched his fist as he turned off his cellular phone. According to what his assistant had just told him, Hellcat hadn't died in the explosion as he'd hoped. This made him angry…really angry.

He had wanted to be rid of her quickly. That way, she would not interfere with his plans again…she wouldn't risk his exposure just because she'd tried to take him down all those years ago.

The only thing that kept him from losing his grip on his emotions was that he'd managed to kill her parents and that he knew it haunted her…

Still…more work needed to be done…more planning for their next strike. He would be damned if she would survive this time…

His plan would also have to include eliminating those mutant freak turtles that they'd previously tried to capture. Apparently, as his assistant had also told him, they had helped Hellcat's aid afterward…those very same turtles that had saved Raven.

It was too bad really…those turtles were worth a damned fortune…until the buyers had lost interest because they hadn't managed to deliver in time…

He swore softly and punched a number into his cellular phone. This bitch was going down…and soon.

Hellcat grumbled for the umpteenth time while she sat on the couch in her brother's apartment. The man hadn't let her outside for almost a week and she was well on her way to getting cabin fever.

She'd at first occupied herself with cleaning and repairing what weapons that she had left and the ones that Damon had salvaged from the remains of her house. When that was done, she had taken time for training…but that had gotten boring so she'd raided her brother's movie collection.

It was when she hit her tenth movie that she had officially decided that she needed to seriously talk to her brother into letting her outside. Unfortunately, the man was as stubborn as she and hadn't budged on the subject.

So, here she sat…irritated as all hell.

The only good that had come from this was that the turtles had visited a few times, just to see how she was doing. Leo had of course shown the most concern and this had definitely made her feel good.

Through both visits the two had exchanged glances, the odd seemingly innocent brush of a hand, leg, or arm. The best had been when she'd fallen asleep while they had been watching a documentary and she'd awaken to Leo leaning his head against hers, while gently touching her shoulder.

Hellcat suddenly wished that she'd had the courage to do something more that night…like give in to her urge to kiss the blue-masked turtle…

_Perhaps next time you can do that… _

Oh, the idea was far too appealing for her to bother to deny. And really…did she want to? Hellcat hadn't felt something like this before…sure she'd freaked out at first…who wouldn't? But, after spending time with her friend and the turtles she had begun to understand what her friend had meant by them being 'virtually human except for shells.'

Now…now she saw them as Liz did…wonderful, caring individuals. This whole adventure, though it had just begun, had already rearranged her world more than she had ever thought possible.

Just then, she heard a tap on the window. Turning around, she saw Mikey wave at her. His brothers, Liz, and Christine were standing behind him, waving aswell.

Eagerly, she stood and went to the window and let them in.

"We brought pizza and movies!" Mikey announced happily, holding them up for her to see.

Hellcat laughed at his enthusiasm. "That's awesome, Michelangelo. Pizza is my favourite food, remember…"

"I remembered!" The orange-masked turtle hugged her. "That's why you're totally cool."

Hellcat gave the turtle her thanks and just shook her head while he set the pizza on the counter and began devouring a slice.

"You've made a friend for life." Christine commented as she stepped inside aswell.

Liz nodded her agreement and went to grab a slice before Mikey finished off the pizza himself.

While Liz did that, Hellcat inspected the stack of videos that Mikey had set on the counter. Each and every one of them was a horror movie which made Hellcat sigh. Now she would never get a wink of sleep. She'd never been very good with these kinds of movies…sure, she could take down some of the toughest bad asses on the planet, but watch some psycho creep into a house or what have you and murder people, no…that was just something she couldn't do very well…

Still…she wouldn't ever let them know that. They would probably never let her live it down…

Biting her lip, Hellcat determinedly brought the stack over and set it next to the television. She would make herself sit through them…no matter what…

To distract herself, Hellcat went over the pizza box which thankfully had one slice left, and took it. If anything would make her feel better, it would be pizza.

While she munched, Mikey declared it movie time and plopped himself on the couch. Hellcat, Christine, Liz and the rest of the boys followed suit. Hellcat made a point to sit next to Leo. Thanks to there being so many people on the couch, they were rather scrunched. Not that Hellcat minded much for she was right against Leo's side which forced him to put his arm around her so that it wouldn't get squashed.

Hellcat glanced sideways at the blue-masked turtle. He had a small smile on his face, showing that he hardly cared that he had to be near her either.

Mikey shifted through the movies and picked one and then put it in. Hellcat endured most of it, until about the middle…

Then all bravado was lost. The agent buried her face in Leo's shoulder to block her view of what she knew would be a particularly grotesque scene. Hey…she'd made it through half the movie! That, for her, was a record!

"Just tell me when it's over…" Hellcat said to Leo, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Leonardo just smiled down at her. So she didn't like scary movies, eh? That was humorous and oddly endearing aswell. He wasn't a huge fan of them either, but upon occasion he watched them but that was usually after much badgering from Mikey.

The other boys, however, loved them as much as Mikey did which was why all the ones they brought with them had been from that genre.

However, he might decide to change his mind if it meant that Hellcat would be snuggling as close to him as she was now.

The agent stayed that way through the rest of the movie. When she finally looked up, she sighed with relief when she saw the credits rolling.

Leonardo watched a blush creep along her cheeks when she realized what she'd done. Hellcat muttered some rather colourful words before she straightened up again.

It was Raphael who picked the second movie. Hellcat took a deep breath and let it out again as she watched the opening credits.

The agent did well until the killer in the movie leaped out of nowhere, grabbing the heroine. This resulted in Hellcat doing a little leaping of her own…straight into Leonardo's lap.

The turtle startled in surprise, but held her fast so she wouldn't fall onto the floor.

Again, she didn't look up until the movie was over.

"Not a horror movie fan, eh?" he asked.

Hellcat sighed and shook her head. "I guess you realized that from my hiding and leaping…"

"Nothing wrong with that…" Leonardo assured her. "I'm not a big fan either."

"Well, at least you watched the whole thing." Hellcat pointed out.

Leonardo ran a thumb down her cheek. "I just keep in mind that it's all not real."

Hellcat gave him a grin. "I'll be sure to tell my brain that…maybe it'll listen one of these days."

Leonardo chuckled at that.

"Hey…I'll make popcorn!" Hellcat called out when Mikey put in the third movie. The agent proceeded to get up and run rather enthusiastically to the kitchen.

Hellcat quickly located the cupboard where her brother kept his snack food. Thankfully, the man had an addiction to popcorn so it was never in short supply. Pulling out several bags, she began to pop them each in the microwave.

Leonardo came in a moment later to gather drinks for the clan.

"Escaping the movie too, eh?" she asked while she took one bag out and dumped it into a huge bowl that her brother owned for just this purpose.

Leonardo nodded. "We need to get Mikey hooked on a different genre. I'm not sure how much more blood and guts I can look at."

Hellcat picked a can of pop from the fridge and saluted him with it. "I wholeheartedly agree." The agent popped the can open and took a sip. "Maybe we can get his girlfriend on our side."

Leo took a sip of his own pop before responding. "She's been working on him already, actually. She likes them, but not all the time like it's been."

When they both made a move to re-enter the living room, Leo ended up in front of her, effectively pinning her to the counter. The two stood there for a long moment unsure of what to make of this sudden intimate position.

Hellcat found she rather liked being this close to him. She could feel that his plastron was surprisingly warm. Placing a hand on it, she could feel the steady thump of his heart. From there, she moved it so that it trailed down his arm. His skin was pleasantly rough and rather lovely to touch.

Leonardo watched her eyes warm and fill with what he knew was desire. Then those eyes drifted to his mouth…

Then his eyes drifted towards hers, which looked plump and soft and very kissable…

They were just leaning towards one another when Mikey's voice rang out, breaking the moment.

"Hey, where's that popcorn?"

Hellcat instantly drew back and lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's coming, Mikey!" She called back to him before moving to grab the popcorn bowl.

Grumbling at the interruption, Hellcat walked into the living room carrying the popcorn. She set the bowl down and watched with mild amusement as everyone dug into it.

Leo sat down next to her after handing out everyone's drinks. Hellcat smiled and leaned against his arm. The agent ignored the rest of the present movie and just focused on how good it felt to be where she was.

When the evening ended, Hellcat only stood after Leo himself had stood, albeit reluctantly.

She watched the boys hop out the back window. Gathering the last of her courage, she tapped Leo on the shoulder while he sat on the windowsill.

He turned around and was about to ask her what she wanted, when Hellcat grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him. Leo groaned and drew her up against him and onto the sill with him with his powerful arms.

Hellcat felt all her thoughts flee her mind. All she was aware of was Leo. She deepened the kiss as she clung to him.

It was only when the shouts of his brothers to get going got very insistent, that Leonardo finally, but slowly, broke the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since I first met you." Leonardo admitted while he stroked her cheek.

"Same here…" Hellcat realized that statement was far truer than she cared to admit.

Leonardo kissed her softly once more before he leaped down from her window and onto the alley floor below.

Hellcat watched him until he disappeared into the sewers. Smiling, she closed the window.

_Oh my, do I have it bad…_ she thought, amused.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellcat sat in front of her brother's fax machine and copier while the pages Liz had faxed her came through. Each one proved to be more interesting than the next. The first few were about where he'd been since that faithful day.

Turned out that he'd set up multiple drug rings all over the United States, but that's not what interested her. What did get her attention was that there had been plenty more situations that had been eerily similar to hers over the years.

It was as if he wanted to relive that day…

_Sick bastard… _Hellcat thought, narrowing her eyes for a moment.

Setting those papers aside, she grabbed the next one. Hellcat nearly fell over in her chair when she saw what was written on this one…

His current location…

The address was one that Hellcat recognized as a rather 'swanky' area as she liked to call it of New York.

That area would be difficult to monitor as it already had some of the best security devices keeping it protected.

Hellcat almost picked up her phone to call Liz and ask if she could hack into the system and allow them to see what the cameras showed, but didn't.

Her friend wanted out of this life…Liz didn't want the danger of this job anymore and who could blame her after what happened before with this very same man?

She already felt rotten for requesting these papers…

Still, a part of her missed working with Liz…they had been a great team…

Sighing, Hellcat sat back in her brother's computer chair and crossed her long legs. She was on her own for this one…One would think that she'd want to be alone for the final confrontation, but Hellcat wasn't that type of person. She knew better than to go half cocked after someone out of anger.

This thought made the agent think of the scars she had across her back. The one time she'd made that mistake, she'd been 18 years old and angry at a security guard for a man running a prostitution ring. He'd been beating on one of the girls and was about to raise his knife to her when Hellcat had rushed in to beat him into a bloody pulp.

That hadn't gone so well…the man had also had a large whip hidden on his person. They'd scuffled but not without him finally subduing her, tying her to a post, and whipping her across the back with it…

Ever since then, she was always methodical, no matter how angry she got at the person they were hunting.

But now…it was difficult since this mission hit home…Still, she would die before she lost her cool.

Ironically, it would be the same man who, a year later, would give her the nickname she still used today.

Sifting through the last of the papers, Hellcat decided she had enough. Getting up off of the chair she decided to head down to the training room she and her brother had set up.

Hellcat walked over the weapons cabinet and flung it open. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her favourite pair of Katanas. They had been a present from her sensei when she'd completed her training at the top of her class. Carefully, she removed them from their rack.

Enjoying the weight of them in her hands, she grinned. That's when she heard the phone ring. Grumbling, she set the swords back and walked back upstairs.

Hellcat walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hey Hellcat, its Liz…did you get my papers?"

"Yes, I did…thanks."

"You're welcome. Now the guys can track him…and hopefully take him down."

Hellcat sighed wearily. "I hope so."

"Just stay strong, dear friend of mine." The endearment made Hellcat smile.

"I'll try my best. I have to say it's kind of hard when one is cooped up in a stuffy apartment every hour of the day…"

"Maybe," Liz said, her voice taking on a conspirator's tone, "with oh say four _ninja_ escorts you could come and visit us for a while."

Hellcat felt her heart pick up at the idea. That meant spending time with Leo…

"You're a lifesaver! In fact, you're cherry flavoured!" she said, knowing that was Liz's favourite kind.

Liz laughed on the other end. "We'll be up shortly."

Once Hellcat hung up, she ran back downstairs, grabbed her swords and their sheaths. She strapped them to her back. This would be a good opportunity to show Leo her skill with them.

And just as a safety measure, she brushed her hair and changed into her favourite pair of low-rise jeans which she felt showed off her long legs and her derriere rather well.

When they arrived, Leo raised an eye ridge at the sight of her weapons.

"I brought these to show you that I am indeed good with them."

This made the blue-masked turtle smile. "I'm looking forward to that." And he truly was. Especially after Liz had announced their plan to bring her over. He'd been in anticipation ever since.

Never mind he'd been thinking of their kiss since it happened…

Leonardo gathered himself before he gave into the urge in front of his brothers who were grinning at each other as they observed his behaviour. Quickly the five of them headed back to the lair, careful to avoid any areas where anyone could see them clearly.

Hellcat was impressed with just how stealthily they moved. Sure, she knew the fighting style better than most, but they didn't teach the invisibility part since well…one didn't exactly need to use that in the modern age. But, however, the turtles before her did.

They made it back to the lair in record time.

Hellcat spread her arms out and sighed happily. "Oh, it's so bloody nice to be out of that place!"

Leonardo watched her moment of pure glee and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The agent whirled around as if she'd heard him and gave him a huge smile.

_Wow…she's really beautiful when she does that…_

"Hello…earth to Leo!" The blue-masked turtle started at the sound of Donatello's voice.

"What is it, Donny?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could even though he knew full well that his brother had caught him staring at Hellcat.

The purple masked turtle gave him a knowing look. "I guess you're number three, dear brother." He said cheerfully.

"Number three?" Leo echoed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Donny patted his brother's shoulder, "that you're the next one of us to find a woman since you're clearly interested in her…" he gestured at Hellcat, who was investigating each of the old subway cars, "and of course because of the kiss we all saw last night."

Leonardo had the good grace to blush slightly at that. Well, it figured since he wasn't really thinking about that at the time…

Still, a comment back to Donny was only right… "Well, I guess that makes you last, Donny." The blue-masked turtle walked away, happy to see his brother in a bit of a huff over his words.

When he reached Hellcat, he saw her with a sly smile on her face that mirrored his own.

"That was a great come back there, True Blue."

Leo rolled his eyes at the cheesy name, but nonetheless thanked her.

"You're…" she inched closer to him, "…welcome." She finished and then kissed him softly.

"Maybe now you'll be concentratin' on somethin' other than practicin' all the time, Leo." Raph commented from behind his brother.

Leo broke the kiss to glare at his red-masked brother and then turned back to Hellcat, a tender smile on his face now.

"Speaking of practice…you were going to show me if you were any good with these…" Leo gently tapped the hilt of one of her swords.

Hellcat nodded in understanding and headed towards the dojo with Leo following her.

"Yup…he's toast, Donny." Raph said, amused.

Donny chuckled at that. Both turtles exchanged glances for a moment.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Raph whispered to his brother. Donny nodded and smirked. Both turtles quickly headed towards the dojo, curious to see just how good Hellcat was with her Katanas. Maybe, for the first time, she would show up their always practicing stuffy brother.

They also grabbed Mikey, Christine and Liz aswell, who were also eager to watch.

"This might even be popcorn worthy." Christine commented upon seeing the two take their stances, both with intense expressions on their faces.

Everyone suppressed laughter while they waited for them to begin. When they did, all humour fled the room…only amazement and shock were felt.

They watched as Hellcat matched Leo strike for strike over and over again, never once letting him get the upper hand on her. It was obvious that they were equally matched fighters.

Hellcat had never felt so exhilarated in her life. It was nice to finally have a sparring partner who was actually as good as she was. When she'd gone to school, those she'd trained with had been tough, but not nearly as skilled as the turtle in front of her.

Not to mention, he looked simply delicious all sweaty… Hellcat felt her body heat up for entirely different reasons than the sparring. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, the agent watched Leo's movements.

_At least I have an excuse to stare at him…_

And oh, stare she did…

She enjoyed how the light in the dojo caused the sweat on his body to glisten, accentuating his well-defined muscles…

Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Hellcat watched Leo's eyes drop to her mouth. His already dark brown eyes went nearly black and seemed to resonate with a sensual heat.

_Maybe Liz could dump some ice water on my head…I sure could use it…_

Leonardo was only aware of one thing at the moment…the agent in front of him. The sexy, so covered in sweat her sweatpants and her tank top were sticking to her like a second skin…

His mouth went dry as she tossed her wet tank top aside to reveal what he knew was a sports bra.

Her stomach was flat and firm with sleek muscles…and what was that glistening thing dangling from her belly button? It twinkled in the light almost sensually at him while they circled each other.

Whatever it was, he decided it was just as attractive as she was…

When their swords clashed this time, Leo backed her against a wall.

Hellcat felt her body sing out with joy at being so physically close to him. That certainly made focusing a bit difficult…

His lip was drawn slightly up in concentration as the battle of wills continued. Hellcat found she had the most terrible urge to nibble on said lip…

_Focus, Hellcat! Focus!_

She tried…oh, she really did but he was looking more delectable than chocolate and what was she to do?

Unable to resist any longer, she growled out a curse, dropped her swords and crushed her mouth against his.

In response, Leo dropped his aswell and returned her kiss with equal passion.

"Uh…this would be our cue to leave…" Mikey said and ran out of the dojo, followed by his brothers, Liz and Christine.

Christine fanned her face. "Holy crap…"

Liz nodded her agreement. "I may never look at sparring the same way again…"

Both girls laughed.

Back in the dojo, Leonardo was just drawing his mouth from hers.

"Wow…" Hellcat said, breathless. "We really have to spar more often…" Then she smiled.

Leonardo smiled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I agree…I wholeheartedly agree."

"And Leo…"

"Yes?"

"It's called a piercing."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's here, sir." The big man looked up from his computer and motioned for his crew member to enter.

The man's name was Randall, or something close to that…the big man wasn't sure and didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was whether or not he did his job.

Randall was carrying a small box about the size of an average novel. He carefully set it on his boss's desk and stood back.

The big man opened up the box and smiled. Inside laid the way he was going to bring Hellcat down…for good.

He dismissed Randall with a curt, "get lost." Once he was gone, he sat back down in his chair and studied the contents again. Once he was satisfied, he closed the box and set it in a safe he had under his desk.

Afterwards, he stood and looked out the huge expanse of window that through it, one could see the entirety of the New York City landscape.

Somewhere…she was out there, hiding away after the botched explosion…he didn't know where but sure as he was standing where he was, he would find her.

The man dug into his Armani jacket and drew out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a deep inhale, he let it out.

_You'll die just like they did you little bitch… _He thought a feeling of anticipation seeping into him.

It was definitely going to be a sweet moment to finally end the life of the daughter of that damned man who'd fucking screwed him over…

Hellcat's father, Roger Reynolds, had been a long time dealer alongside the big man in his youth right up until he got married and had a child. Then he had decided that it was good time to back out of the big man's drug business just when he was securing some of the biggest buyers they'd ever had. Roger's lame ass excuse was that he didn't want his family threatened.

The dumb bastard…that's always what fucking happened and he knew that…

The man shook his head. After that night he'd killed him and his wife, he'd vowed to hunt down the daughter too so that none of his kin would be left. That should teach him to mess with him…not to mention, Hellcat was Roger's pride and joy…

_Imagine your surprise, Roger, when she joins you in Hell…like her namesake. _

This made the big man chuckle out loud. With a swift motion, he snuffed out his cigarette on his ashtray and the left the room, ready to take the next step with his plan…

Hellcat sat lazily on the turtle's couch with the turtles around her in what would have been a nice domestic scene if it wasn't for the large M-16 in her lap that she was fixing.

Bits of the large gun were strewn on the coffee table, each piled in a certain way so she knew what went where. Amongst those were video games, popcorn, and the odd pizza box.

Michelangelo and Raphael were deep into a rather violent video game, Donatello was intently watching Hellcat work, and Leonardo was sitting next to her, paying more attention to her rather than what she was doing.

Actually, in all honesty, he was thinking of ways he could get her to set aside that gun and maybe pay attention to _him_…

Hellcat looked up from what she was doing having felt Leo's intense stare.

"If ya stare any 'arder you'll burn a 'ole through my 'ead." She said, deliberately thickening her soft accent.

This made the turtle laugh. "Wouldn't want that…" Leo reached over and gently stroked her rave coloured hair. Hellcat closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

The new couple had enjoyed many a moment like this one through the week that she'd ended up being with them so far and Hellcat loved every minute of it.

Just as she leaned in for a kiss, her cellular phone began to ring. Swearing in a way that had Raph looking at her with pride, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wow, someone sounds grouchy today!" Hellcat heard the teasing voice of her best friend on the other line.

Feeling embarrassed, she apologized. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Did I interrupt a moment with your boy toy?"

Hellcat rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well…I have some rather big news and I wanted you to know first…"

Hellcat sat up on the couch, intently waiting for Liz to finish.

"The boss asked me to return to work to help finish this case with you…"

The agent frowned at that. "You just retired! He shouldn't be doing this to you! I'll give that man a piece of my mind when I see him again…"

"I'm going to do it, Hellcat…I owe it to you and to your parents."

"I appreciate that, but you shouldn't feel obligated like this…"

"No obligation," Liz insisted, "I want to do this…"

"Raphael won't like it." The agent warned.

This caused the red-masked turtle to turn towards her again. "What won't I like?"

Hellcat covered the mouthpiece to answer his question. "Liz wants to rejoin the agency to help me out with my case."

Raph's eyes went wide. "But she just retired! And after what happened…" The turtle stood and held his hand out for her phone. "I won't let it happen…"

Hellcat handed it to him. "Maybe you'll be able to change her mind…"

"I hope so…" Raph set the phone next to his ear and proceeded to give his girlfriend a good lecture.

"I'll cross my fingers and hope that he can convince her stubborn ass to not do this." Hellcat said this Leo. "I just want her to be safe."

Leo drew her back up against him so she could lean on him. "I can understand that. My brother's safety means more to me than my own."

Hellcat smiled at that. Loyalty like that was a rare quality and one she admired since she felt the same way about her brother and Liz.

Liz didn't need to be caught up in this mess called her past. It just wasn't fair. Her friend deserved to just live a normal life running her bar and enjoying her relationship with Raph.

In fact, Hellcat thought, neither did she…

"Leo…" she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to retire after this too. Once I put this guy away, I'm done."

Leonardo's ears perked up at the personal undertones in her voice. "Why would this guy finish it for you?"

Hellcat was silent for a long moment as she thought about what she was going to tell him. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, it was just that talking about it was never easy for her…especially now. But something inside of her, call it intuition; told her that she could trust Leo with this information.

"Well, this man…he's part of my past…so it's personal this time." The agent took a deep breath before she began her story.

"I had only been in the organization for a short while when Liz and I were given a mission to take down one of the most dangerous drug lords that operated overseas at the time. Anyway, we went about it as we normally do…until we learned the bastard had my parents…"

Hellcat remembered the anger she'd felt at the moment she'd learned that the man had taken them…it was bubbling up slightly inside of her at that very second.

"Liz and I went ahead full throttle and hunted down every piece of information we could on the man before we went after him…"

Hellcat left out the part about she'd learned her father had worked for the man...She was pretty sure that Leo would object to her being a drug dealer's daughter. And she didn't want to lose him…after all, he was beginning to mean a lot more to her than she ever imagined he would.

She wanted time to explore just what that meant and if she told him the truth she wouldn't get that…Leo would cast her out, she was sure, the moment he learned about her questionable parents…

"It was supposed to be a routine rescue," she went on, "but something went wrong…my parents….they…"

Tear stung the agent's eyes. Leonardo drew his arms around her in comfort. Hellcat snuggled closer to the turtle.

"The man shot them…in cold blood…right in front of me…"

Hellcat drew in a shaky breath then let it out.

"That's why Liz agreed to rejoin…" the whole situation made a lot more sense to Leo now.

Hellcat nodded. "And now the arse wants me…"

Leo gently stroked her hair. "I won't let him have you." He said this with a certainty that made Hellcat feel safe for the first time since her house had blown sky high.

A moment later, Raph walked into the room, snapping Hellcat's cellular phone closed angrily and then tossed it into the agent's lap.

"She's gonna do it…the damn fool is going to do it!"

Hellcat wasn't surprised in the least by what he said. She knew how loyal her friend was. There was no way in hell that Liz would let her go through this on her own.

So, regardless whether or not Hellcat wanted Liz there or not, she would be…

The agent sighed. "I'll make sure she stays out of the line of fire."

Raphael whirled around and glared at Hellcat. "How can you just give in? Can't you talk to her some more? I mean, you've worked with her for so long…you understand the risk as well as she does…convince her!"

"Believe me when I say I'm going to tear a strip up one side of her and down the other."

Hellcat angrily dialled her friend's number and waited. Liz answered on the second ring.

"Are you planning on yelling at me too?"

"I don't want you to do this…I want you to back out…"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not going to…I'm going to help you, being my best friend, to make sure that the man who murdered her parents goes down. I'll have plenty of time to enjoy a normal life after this."

"But…"

"No buts…and besides, you need me. I'll be able to take down the security in his place and allow you to enter without him knowing."

Hellcat wanted to curse again, but she didn't…well, not out loud anyway.

"I'll tell Christine not to save your ass this time."

This made Liz laugh. "Well, I'll try to make due without her."

The woman in question entered the lair carrying several large, black cases designed to carry canvasses.

"I just caught the tail end there…what's this about me saving asses?" She asked, setting the cases down and walking into the living room.

Hellcat set the phone against her shoulder and filled her in on the situation. "I told Liz that you wouldn't save her ass again."

Christine frowned and sighed. "You've got that right…I mean, after what happened last time I can't believe she'd want to do this."

Christine sat down next to Hellcat on the couch. "Has she considered Raph's feelings in this?"

Hellcat put the phone back to her ear and voiced the question to her friend.

"Yes, she has…she knows he's terrified for her, but she still wants to do this." The agent growled. "This is my job…I'm supposed to do this own my own."

This made Leonardo stiffen. "You want to go after him alone?"

"Damn right I do…I'm going to end this." Hellcat folded her arms across her chest, daring Leo to challenge her.

The turtle stood angrily to do just that. "That's more foolish than what Liz wants to do!"

"I'm not going after him half-cocked. I've learned the hard way one doesn't do that, Leo."

"Whichever way you do it, it'll be dangerous." Concern filled the turtle's eyes as he reached out and ran a finger along her cheek. "I don't want to lose you…"

Hellcat gently touched Leo's hand, her anger fading only slightly. "I've been at this job since I was 16 years old. Trust that I know what I'm doing."

Both stared at each other, seeing if either would give an inch. Neither did.

Leonardo would be damned if the woman he'd come to truly care for would go after such a dangerous man just to settle a score.

"You'd be playing right into his hands." Leo said finally, breaking the silence.

"I can handle myself." To emphasize her point she walked over to where the bits and pieces of the gun were and assembled them in record time. With a glare at Leo, she grasped the gun in her hands in a way that made it clear she knew how to use it and use it well.

Watching her now, Leo was beginning to see just how this woman would have earned her nickname.

Determinedly, Hellcat marched past the turtle and towards the front door of the lair. Before she could reach it, Leo grabbed her arm.

"Please, for god's sake, don't do this…"

Hellcat turned to Leonardo, who had come to mean so much to her. "I have to…for my mom and for my dad…"

She tried to leave again, but Leo's grip on her arm held her fast. "Let go…" she growled.

"I have a feeling that they wouldn't want you to do this…"

Hellcat bit her lip for a moment. That was partially right. Her mother would have objected, but her father would have supported her. He would have wanted the man to go down. And that's what pushed her on, his ugly past or not. The raw truth was he was her father and she loved him regardless.

This she could never tell Leo…And for some strange reason, that hurt more than she was willing to admit.

Leonardo, always having been good at reading his brother's or anyone else's emotions, could see several pass across Hellcat's face. There was anger, guilt, sadness, and determination.

"Yes, they would." And with that, she yanked her arm out his grasp and ran out of the lair.


	7. Chapter 7

So this was it, she thought…it was done now…Leo was officially out of her life…

Pain unexpectedly surged through her heart, stealing her breath.

Tears threatened soon afterwards but she refused to give into them. Not now…not when she needed her focus more than ever.

The agent angrily tossed her keys down on her brother's kitchen table. Well, that didn't damn well matter now…she had a mission to do.

Picking up her already swift stride, she walked into her brother's room and to his computer desk and picked up the file on the big man.

Furiously, she whipped it open and stared at the man's picture before flipping it over and rereading the information Liz had faxed to her.

Her plan was simple: infiltrate the bastard's lair and make sure he felt what it was like to be on the wrong end of her best weaponry. Now, all she needed to do was gather said weapons and…

Tears clouded her eyes. "No, no…I'm not going to…" She wiped them from her eyes and sniffled slightly.

Hellcat then caught sight of her Katanas which were propped up against the wall, waiting to be hung back up again in the weapons room.

Memories of a certain sparring session involving said swords came clearly into her mind.

_Leonardo…_

The simple thought was enough to make the agent sink to the floor and promptly burst into tears, sobs wracking her body.

_**The Agency Headquarters…the next day.**_

Hellcat furiously struck the punching bag dangling before her, but it did little to drive away the raging anger and pain in her heart.

_Oh, Leo…if you could only understand…_

Tears stung the agent's eyes as she kicked the bag this time. She absolutely refused to cry now…Her world had become bleak and empty…it seemed to have no meaning if he couldn't be with her…

That thought made Hellcat stop for a moment. How was it that Leonardo could do this to her? How could he affect her so?

The answer hit her like a sledgehammer.

_I'm in love with him… _

"Oh, bloody hell…" Hellcat growled. What a time to realize the damned turtle had stolen her heart. Just when there was nothing she could do about it…

The agent sighed and caught the swinging bag between her two hands. The next thing she realized was that all she had now was her mission to hunt down the man who'd killed her parents and make sure he paid for it.

_And then what will you do? _

Now wasn't that the million dollar question…

Unfortunately it was one that Hellcat couldn't answer. Cursing, she kicked the bag the again this time with enough force to knock it to the ground.

Regardless of those dark thoughts, she still owed this mission to her parents. They were more important than any heartbreak, she reasoned.

It was that moment that Hellcat's vision blurred and more tears fell soundlessly down her cheeks.

"Oh bloody 'ell…" the agent murmured her voice shaky with emotion. "Just when I thought I was done cryin'…" Furious, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What the matter, sis?"

The agent started and turned around to see her brother leaning against the door to the work out room.

"Nothing…" she grumbled.

Damon shook his head at her. "It must be a pretty big nothin' if there are tears in yer eyes."

Hellcat weighed her current options. She could ignore her brother and have him pester her until judgement day about her problem or just tell him upfront and save herself the grief. Deciding to go with the latter, she took a deep breath and told him.

"Long story short…do you remember Leonardo?"

Her brother nodded.

"Well…you'll think I'm a right loony, but I…well…we have chemistry…"

This made the Irishman raise his eyebrows. "You're sayin' you're attracted to a _turtle_?"

Hellcat glared at him for a moment before her expression turned sad again. "Yes…but, that's not the point…once you get to know them, you see that they are very much human on the inside…they just happen to be turtles on the outside."

Damon waited for his sister to continue her fantastical story before making a comment.

"So…we became an item…then…I told him my story…"

Hellcat sat down on a bench next to her brother. The next part of the story was going to be the hardest to tell…the agent could already feel her heart breaking all over again.

"I walked out on Leo last night and it hurts like worse than I never imagined it could…I-I also realized I'm love with the damned turtle…"

Hellcat stiffened, not having meant to tell her brother that second part…

Damon studied his sister for a long moment. Never in his entire life had he seen her like this before. She looked as if someone had taken the wind out of her sails and left her an empty shell.

He also knew that Hellcat would cut off her own limbs before she'd ever lie to him.

After all…he had seen the brief interaction between the two at Liz's house when Leonardo had touched her hair…How Hellcat had closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the turtle's touch…he'd dismissed it at first as just concern on the turtle's part but looking back now, the signs were clear…

Never mind the times he saw them exchange seemingly innocent touches and looks…

How could he have been so blind and not seen it? Their mutual attraction had been right in front of his face and he hadn't seen it…until now.

_Well, I'll be damned… _He thought, still floored. The idea was going to take some getting used to on his part, but this turtle meant this much to his sister, he would do his best to make sure that she mended things with Leo.

"Then why don't ya just take yer stubborn ass back to Leonardo and work things out?" He asked finally.

"I can't…"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"He didn't want me completin' my mission…"

Her brother walked over to her and gently grasped her arms. "I don't want ya too, either…if this wasn't personal I'd tell ya ta go ahead with it…but yer heart is involved. He'll use it and he'll kill ya…ya know that was well as I do."

Oh, how she hated it when the man was right…the big man was ruthless and she knew it.

"But what about mom and dad, Damon? Don't they deserve justice, eh?"

Damon sighed and looked his sister in the eyes.

"Revenge isn't worth it if it'll cost ya yer life, ya foolish girl. Mom and dad wouldn't want ya dyin' because of them and ya know it."

Hellcat bit her lip and looked at her sneakers for a moment before meeting her brother's pleading gaze.

"But you never saw it…never witnessed…" the agent couldn't even finish her sentence because the pain was too much.

Damon drew his sister into his arms while she cried. "We have to stop him, Damon…we have to…" she said, her voice muffled by his sweater.

"I know…I know…" Damon said softly, trying to soothe her.

When Hellcat's sobs finally subsided, he gently released her.

"Are ya still gonna do this all on your own like a crazy person are ya gonna get some common sense and go back to the turtle ya love and give this up?" He asked her softly but seriously.

Hellcat thought about his question for a total of about three seconds. She knew instantly that a life without Leo would be nothing but miserable and going after the big man and winning wasn't going to change that.

"Yes…to the second part." She said softly.

Before either could say another word, smoke filled the room. Hellcat drew back from her brother, coughing. The smoke was so thick that she couldn't see an inch in front of her nose. As to who put it there…she knew already…

Before she could shout at her brother to get out and call their boss, she felt someone grab her. Hellcat struggled viciously until she felt a prick in her arm.

"What the…" was all she could say before her world went black…

_**The Lair, that same day…**_

Leo sat in his room, staring at the wall. Never in his life had he had such a mix of emotions roaring through him. Everything from anger, fear, guilt, and sadness tore at the turtle's heart.

Why did she have to do this? Couldn't she see the danger? Didn't she care that she was hurting him? Didn't she care that he loved her?

That's right…he loved her. Despite what she'd said and done that night, he loved her…with all of his heart.

He had wanted to hate her, never forgive her…but his heart got in the way…

That's when he felt a very Raph-like urge to throw and or break something…or maybe just scream…and cry…

His eyes were already red and sore from doing that but from the way they were now welling up, it appeared he might just again.

That was the moment that his bedroom door flew open, crashing loudly against the wall.

The weary turtle looked up to see Liz standing there, looking panicked.

"Would you just…" he began, but was cut off.

"That bastard has her, Leo…" She said fear making her voice shake. "Damon just phoned me from his apartment…we have to help her…now!"

Leonardo swore softly before slowly getting up to retrieve his Katanas.

_Now you've done it…_

"If she had listened to me…" he muttered, sheathing his swords.

Liz walked over Leonardo and gently took his arm. "I know you're hurt…but she's my best friend and I refuse to lose her…"

The turtle studied Liz's expression and knew that she wouldn't budge on the subject. Nodding, he left his room to join his brothers who had already put on their gear and were ready to move.

As they left the lair, Leonardo refused to let his mind think about what was happening to Hellcat at the moment. Fear slowly crept into his heart, which made being at her harder and harder…

_What happens if she dies, Leonardo? _

That thought made him clench his fists. He refused to think of that…

They met up with Damon outside his apartment building. The poor Irishman was pacing like a caged animal.

Liz hugged the man the minute she saw him. "Don't worry…we'll get her back."

"I thought ya were done with this business?" he commented once they'd piled into the Agency's van.

Liz gave him a look as she started the engine and took off down the street. "I'm doing this for the same reasons you are."

That was all the answer the man needed.

Damon noticed the deadly look on Leonardo's face while they weaved in and out between cars, desperate to get to where The Big Man had Hellcat. It was obvious, just from that, this turtle cared fiercely for his sister.

They arrived in only ten minutes according to the van's clock, but it had felt like an eternity to everyone else. Quickly, they unloaded everything they needed.

Damon watched Leonardo hop out and wait for his brothers. His muscles were now quivering with anger that the turtle was just barely holding in check. Damon walked up to Leonardo and lay a gently hand on the blue-masked turtle's shoulder.

"We'll get 'er out of there…alive." He added with emphasis. "And then you two can work things out."

Leonardo looked at the man, his expression now unreadable. "She told you."

Damon nodded. "Aye, she did." He gave Leo's shoulder a squeeze.

A flicker of sadness passed across the turtle's face before disappearing again.

"Can I ask ye something?"

The turtle grunted, which Damon figured meant yes.

"Do ye love her?"

Leonardo stared hard at the man in front of him before turning to go. Damon, however, didn't let him get far for he grabbed the turtle's arm.

"Answer me…"

Leonardo shrugged off Damon's hand. "What does that matter now?" The turtle knew it did, but he was too angry and scared right now for a heart to heart talk about his feelings for Hellcat.

"It matters a lot," The Irishman growled. "It matters since I talked to 'er tonight and managed to convince 'er to give this mission up!"

That made Leonardo's eyes widen.

"Right before I phoned Liz, we 'ad a conversation…I got through to her and made 'er realize this wasn't worth it…She was goin' ta come back to ya tonight, but then _this _'appened…"

The blue-masked turtle could barely speak. "S-she was…coming back…"

"There's only one reason why she changed 'er mind, Leo…because she loves ye."

Damon watched the information sink into the turtle's mind.

"Yes…" Leonardo said finally, "I love her too…"

Damon nodded, satisfied. "Good…now let's go get 'er back."


	8. Chapter 8

"That's it…they're down." Liz announced from the van where she'd been working to get the big man's state of the art security system to go offline.

The turtles and Damon all exchanged glances. They knew this meant that it was time to go in.

"That's still amazing…" Donatello couldn't help but comment. From a brief glance down at the watch that Damon had lent him, the turtle figured that she'd taken perhaps only a few seconds to break through.

Liz gave the purple-masked a turtle a smile. "Yeah, I know…I'm good."

Donny couldn't help but grin at that as they slowly made their way into the building.

As soon as they got in, one thing became obvious…the big man had to have everything fancy no matter which way one was coming in.

The back entrance to the building was done with marble floors with intricate designs laid within them. Upon closer inspection, one could see they were fish or more accurately, a Japanese variety known as Koi. Pillars stood in the entrance with plants resting on top of them. There were also paintings of the city's skyline adorning the walls. They were set in such a way that they complemented the décor. There was an entrance to a salon and spa on the right and a restaurant on the left. Both looked chic and expensive. In front of them were a row of six elevators.

Strangely enough, there were no people around. The place was completely empty.

This, of course, put the four ninjas on high alert. Many battles before this had told them that silence didn't mean safety…it usually meant a trap or some other unseen danger.

Leonardo clenched his swords in his hands as he looked over the large, almost intimidating building.

_Where are you, Hellcat?_

The woman in question was slowly opening her eyes, her brain slightly fuzzy, trying to figure out where she was.

She tried to move, but couldn't. With a puzzled frown she looked to her side and saw that she wasn't even bound. She was simply lying on a large queen-sized bed. So, whoever had her had used some sort of paralyzing…

A memory assaulted her at that moment and she knew instantly who had her…

_It's him… _

Oh lord, how she wanted to move…

"Oh, look…it's awake."

Hellcat glared at the voice. "You…you…son of a bitch…"

At that moment, the big man came into view. He had a rather smug look on his chiselled features.

Hellcat wanted to break his nose…and other parts…

When it looked as if he was going to respond, a movement somewhere else in the room caught his attention. Hellcat turned her head to see who the big man was looking at. When she saw him, a tinge of fear entered her heart.

Yeah, the big man didn't scare her, but this man sure as hell had…after all he'd been the one to whip her all those years ago…but that was before she'd…well…injured him…

Injure meaning she'd beaten the snot out of him and shot off the very part that identified him as a male.

"Ah, so helpless…" the whip man, whose name was Antonio, said right before he slapped her across the face.

"You will pay for what you did to me…"

Hellcat couldn't hold it in…she honestly couldn't…

A soft chuckle escaped her.

This enraged the man further and he punched her this time. Hellcat tasted blood and one of her teeth coming loose from the impact.

"Do not laugh, you stupid bitch!" Antonio snarled.

The big man came to stand behind him with that damned smug smile still on his face. "You had better be nice to him, Hellcat…or I'll let him have…_liberties_ with you."

The agent didn't miss the implication the big man was making.

_Leonardo will be the only one to have my body, you asshole…_

That was, once she begged his forgiveness and he actually forgave her…

The next thing the agent knew, she was being lifted and carried into a darker room. What she saw in there made her blood run cold.

There, against the wall, was the very same post that she'd been tied to all those years ago.

Hellcat wanted to struggle, but the drug held strong and wouldn't let her muscles move. With unnecessary roughness, the two men tied her to the post.

It was a second later, that Hellcat heard the sound of a cracking whip. This made her cringe slightly.

_Oh, bugger… _

"He used that same whip on your father once…" the big man said conversationally, as if he was talking about the weather. "It was the same night that he died, actually."

Hellcat clenched her teeth in anger. She had always thought he'd done that. The rat bastard…

The big man grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. "I know that night haunts you…I know you saw them go down…"

Hellcat squeezed her eyes shut against the unwanted images that were assaulting her mind.

Oh, how she hated this man…

The next sound she heard was the whip being drawn back, ready to strike. Hellcat tensed, waiting for the stinging blow…

It hit her back, right across where she knew her worst scar was. Hellcat bit back a groan of pain. She was not going to give him that pleasure.

It hit again…and again…and again…

The agent could feel the skin being cut and the blood trickling down

Again…and again…and again it struck her.

"Ah, this brings back so many memories." Antonio said and poked her largest wound none too gently.

The agent hissed softly but didn't cry out like she wanted to.

Hellcat heard it go back once more, but the blow never came…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hellcat felt her eyes go wide upon hearing the voice. "Leonardo!" she exclaimed, even though she couldn't see him from where she was.

A moment later, her binds were loosened and she felt herself gently hit the back of what she knew was one of the turtle's plastrons.

"It's okay, we got you!" It was Michelangelo behind her.

"Thanks, Mikey!" she shouted back at him.

Hellcat couldn't feel her feet beneath her and nearly crumpled on the floor if it wasn't for Mikey's strong arms.

"They used some sort of paralyzing drug on me…can't…move…" she told the orange-masked turtle while he moved her away from where his brothers were taking care of the big man and Antonio.

"That's a bummer." He said in genuine sympathy.

From her new vantage point, she could see Leonardo tying up the big man while Donny tied up Antonio.

Hellcat felt her heart expand at the sight of the blue-masked turtle. So, he'd come to rescue her…

Her brother rushed to her side. "God…" he took his sister in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she answered softly.

"Her back's a mess, though…" Mikey commented gesturing at the wounds the whip had made. "We'll get Donny to look after that." he reassured her.

Hellcat nodded numbly as she watched the blue-masked turtle lock eyes with her and walk towards her. Without a word, Leonardo picked her up into his arms and clung to her as if his life depended on it.

Before Hellcat could speak, several of what she remembered as his 'henchmen' burst into the room, guns drawn and firing.

Leonardo immediately drew her in front on him, effectively shielding her.

"Damn, Mikey! Why do people always have to be shootin' at us?" Raphael shouted to the orange-masked turtle.

"I don't know, Raph!" he answered, ducking his head into his shell for a moment before reappearing and rolling out of the way of a couple of the many gunmen.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" Donny called out to his brothers while he quickly knocked a gun out of the men's hands.

Leonardo looked around the room, trying to discern a way out. Quickly, he charged towards a window.

"Hang on tight, Hellcat!" he shouted to the agent and drew her as close against him as he could.

Hellcat squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that the two of them would survive.

She cringed when she heard the glass breaking as Leo's shell hit it full force. Then, the two were airborne for what felt like a minutes, when in reality it was only seconds.

Opening her eyes, she saw Leo's feet hit the roof of the building across from them before breaking into a run.

The jarring motion knocked her already loose tooth from her mouth. It fell soundlessly to the ground.

More gunfire broke out as the blue-masked turtle ran. Seconds later, his brothers were at his side, making sure Hellcat was guarded from the bullets aimed at them.

Suddenly, the agent felt Leo jolt, stiffen and send her, again, flying through the air. Hellcat hit the ground and tumbled a few feet before skidding to a stop. Looking up, she was horrified at what she saw…

Leo was collapsed on the rooftop, his brothers surrounding him.

"Leo!" she called out, her voice ragged with fear.

The turtle didn't move nor react to her voice.

"Leo!" she shouted again, tears now stinging her eyes. There was still nothing as Raph and Mikey gently picked up their brother.

It was then that she saw it…

On the lower right side of Leo's plastron was a gaping bullet hole, blood pouring out despite Mikey's efforts to keep it contained.

_Oh, god no…I don't want to lose another person I love… _

Someone picked her up. The agent vaguely realized it was Donatello when she saw his purple bandana tails whipping in the wind on the edge of her vision. Her eyes and her thoughts, however, were focused on Leonardo.

"We'll make sure he's okay…" he said to her and once again they took off, running rooftop to rooftop.

The agent didn't hear him…all she heard was her thoughts…

_I'm going to watch him die…just like mom and dad…_


	9. Chapter 9

In the lair, tension filled the air so thick one could cut it with a knife. Donny was busily working on Leo's wound, doing everything he could to make sure his brother didn't bleed out.

Raphael, Mikey, Christine, and Liz all watched from the doorway worry lining their faces.

Leo's colour was turning paler…not a good sign. Neither were the white sheets that were now turned a deep crimson. The wound had entered through the lower right back of his shell and had gone through the front.

So much blood…

Each of them, however, refused to let that thought settle in their minds. They instead focused their energies on keeping the blue-masked turtle alive.

Not one of them, at the moment, noticed that Hellcat had been silent through the whole trip back to the lair and ever since they arrived. Donny had set her down on the couch before running off to help Leo.

Splinter, however, had since he had taken the job of tending to the wounds that Antonio's whip had inflicted upon her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked her after placing the last bandage on her lower back. No response came from the woman. Looking at her a bit closer, he could see that her eyes were unfocused, slightly glassy. They were also red and puffy and her cheeks tear-stained.

Quickly, he checked her pulse which to his relief was steady and strong. She was alive. The drugs that his sons had told him she'd been injected with hadn't taken her life.

Still…something was wrong with her…

Splinter tried snapping his fingers in front her face, hoping the sharp sound would rouse her.

The agent didn't react. She just continued her sightless stare.

Fear rose in the rat's heart. Looking around, he spotted Raphael and Michelangelo. He called out to them.

"Raphael, Michelangelo," he then saw the two girls, "Christine, Liz! We have another problem."

The two turtles and the two women turned at the sound of his voice.

"What's going on, Sensei?" Mikey asked, approaching the rat.

Splinter gestured at Hellcat. "Her body is here, but it appears her mind is not." He explained.

"Oh, god no…" Liz whispered, her voice shaking with horror.

"Hey…what's the matter?" Raph asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"She's gone catatonic…" tears stung Liz's eyes.

"What can we do?" Christine asked.

"We need someone to reach her…maybe through meditation…" Liz answered, leaning against Raph for strength. The turtle responded by gently embracing her.

They all looked each other, thinking of the same individual.

"We just need him to survive…" Raph commented, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Everyone nodded. Liz sat on the couch next to her friend. It was that moment that her cellular phone rang.

Curious as to whom it would be, Liz answered it.

"Hey, Liz…" it was Hellcat's brother Damon who'd stayed behind to make sure the FBI got both the big man and Antonio. He was unaware of what had occurred on the rooftops.

"The feds have the guys now…how is everything on your end?"

Liz took a deep breath before answering him.

The Irishman swore softly in response. "I'll be down right away." He said and hung up. True to his word, he was there only minutes later.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Damon gently touched his sister's cheek. "ya gotta be in there, love…"

He gently shook Hellcat's shoulders, but again, there was nothing…

"You have to make it, Hellcat…don't let the big man and Antonio defeat you. They're not worth it…" Liz said, kneeling next to Damon who was doing the same in front of the agent.

"She's right, Jerry." Damon said, using his sister's real name. "I need ya to come back…mom and dad would want ya to, aswell…"

Damon waited for a change…anything to indicate that she'd heard him. Again, they were batting zero in the reaction department.

Sighing wearily, the Irishman sat with Hellcat on the couch and drew her against his side. He could at least keep her company until they could bring her back…He refused to believe she was lost. Damon knew she was tougher than this…or at least, he hoped she was…

Donny chose that moment to finally reappear from Leonardo's room. Everyone stood, awaiting whatever it was that he might say regarding the turtle's condition.

The purple-masked turtle looked around, a grave expression on his face.

"I managed to stop the bleeding…"

Raph slowly approached Donatello, an uncharacteristic look of raw fear on his face. "Is Leo gonna make it?"

The purple masked turtle sighed. "Honestly Raph…I'm not sure…he lost a lot of blood." Everyone was silent for a long moment, the impact of his words resonating.

"But…" he began again, "if he makes it through the night, he'll have a better chance."

"Here's to hoping." Christine said, her voice shaking slightly.

"We have another problem," Liz announced.

Donatello turned and looked at her. "What's that?"

Stepping back, Liz revealed Hellcat. "She's…drawn into herself…" the former agent explained.

"Catatonia…" Donatello affirmed while he looked into her sightless eyes.

Liz nodded her expression sad and weary.

Donatello sighed heavily. Now they had two patients on their hands. One was his brother and now the other was the woman his brother loved…

That's when the purple masked turtle felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Mikey giving him a reassuring smile, though his eyes were riddled with worry.

"What do we do now?" It was Damon who asked this.

"Wait, pretty much." The genius turtle replied. "Leo needs to sleep and heal, and Hellcat…well…I doubt she'll resurface as long as Leo's life hangs in the balance…"

They all sighed this time, knowing Donatello was right.

"I'll stay with 'er…just in case anythin' 'appens." Damon said.

"Me too…" Liz sat down next to her friend's brother. Raph walked to Liz and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm stickin' with the hot brunette." He said not in a joking manner, but in a tone that spoke of deep affection.

"Thanks, Raph…" Liz tilted her head up and kissed him.

And so the trio got blankets and pillows ready for makeshift beds and each fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, everyone sat at the kitchen table awaiting Donny's prognosis for Leo after the first, agonizing night that he'd been home. The turtle had gone to check on him as soon he'd awakened, knowing everyone including himself needed to know how the blue masked turtle was faring.

"He made it." The purple masked turtle said to the weary group upon seeing them.

In unison, they all sighed relief.

"You hear that, Hellcat?" Liz addressed her friend softly. "Leo's on the mend...he made it through the night."

As she expected, there was no reaction. Still, the former agent felt she deserved to know regardless.

"He's still unconscious, however…this doesn't mean he'll survive," the usually calm turtle's voice shook a little, "but his chances are better."

Christine walked over to Donny and hugged him fiercely. "You've been amazing, Donny…you've helped so much…"

The turtle hugged her back just as fiercely. "Thanks…" tears stung the turtle's eyes and then poured down his cheeks. "I-I just hope it's enough…"

Christine drew back for a moment and gave him a determined smile. "No matter what happens, Donatello you did great…_no matter what_…"

The purple masked turtle gave her a weak, but grateful look. It was moments like this that made him glad that Mikey had found her.

It wasn't until at least a week later before Leonardo began to stir. This happened while Donatello was changing his bandages.

At first, his eyes began to slowly move under his eyelids and then sped up before he opened them.

The purple-masked turtle gave his brother a look of shock before it turned to one of joy.

"Hey, Leo…" he said softly.

"H-Hellcat…" he croaked out.

A brief, but sad look passed across Donny's face. "She's alive."

Despite his current condition, Leonardo gave him a look that said he hadn't missed his expression.

Donny finished taping his bandage to his shell before speaking again. Slowly and carefully, he filled Leo in on all that he'd missed.

"M-must…help….her…" The blue masked turtle made a move to life himself up, but Donny stopped him.

"You're not strong enough to move around yet, Leo…you just woke up."

"Need…her…" Leo pleaded softly.

The raw emotion in his voice tugged at Donny's heart. Despite that, he wasn't sure he wanted Leo to see her in her present state…not when he was still so weak and freshly awake. The sight of her might just be too much for the turtle to take at the moment.

"I'll tell the others the good news." He said and left the room.

From where he was, Leonardo could hear his brother speak and then cheers. However, he couldn't truly feel their joy. And not just because his body was weak and beginning to ache, but because the woman he loved was now locked in her own mind…

_I'll get you out…whatever it takes…I'll bring you back to me…_

With a small yawn, Leonardo closed his eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonardo took a deep breath and then let it out again, slowly.

"Your breathing sounds good." Donatello commented.

"When can I get out of bed?"

The purple masked turtle gave his brother a long suffering look. This wasn't the first time Leo had asked that. In fact, throughout the last two weeks, it had been a daily event.

"Leo," Donny began, "You suffered a severe gunshot wound…you still have a lot of healing to do so the answer, as it always is, is when I decide that you can and that won't be for a while."

Leonardo gave his brother a glare that reminded Donny of Mikey whenever he told him the same thing while he was sick.

"Just take it easy, bro." he advised and checked Leo's wound. It wasn't fully healed yet, but it was definitely doing it nicely. There would be a nasty scar, but Leo would live and that was the important thing.

"How is she?" Leo asked a moment later.

This one Don hated answering the most because whenever he did, it caused his brother pain.

"There's still no change."

That same look of pain passed across the blue-masked turtle's face. "When will you let me help her? I need to…I want her back."

Donatello sighed warily. "When you have more strength…"

Leonardo growled in pure frustration. This time Don thought offhandedly, channelling his inner Raph.

"I know you hate this, Leo…this helplessness that you're going through." Don gently gripped Leo's hand. "But you need to be strong when you try to reach her otherwise it's only going to backtrack your progress."

Leo knew his brother was right…he knew it…but he didn't like it.

"Can you at least let her stay with me here?"

Donatello considered his brother's request for a moment. "You're sure? You won't mind seeing her…"

"I don't care, Donny. I just…need her."

The sharp anger in Leo's voice took the purple masked turtle aback for a moment.

Upon seeing this, Leo winced. "I'm sorry…" he said softly, meaning it. He knew he'd pushed Don's buttons far too many times through the last two weeks he'd been bed ridden and he felt rotten for it. Don deserved better than that for all his hard work… after all, he'd saved his life…

Donatello simply smiled before leaving the room. He returned momentarily, carrying Hellcat. Slowly and carefully, he placed her next to Leo.

Her eyes were currently closed, as if she slept but that was only an illusion.

Leonardo cradled her against him as best his tired body would allow and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll find you, Hellcat." He whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

With a yawn, Leonardo looked at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and falling into a restful sleep.

_**One week later… **_

"Leo, for the umpteenth time…" Donny began, but Leo cut him off.

"I'm going to try today." The blue-masked turtle was leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door, giving his brother a determined stare. He had finally gotten fed up with staying in bed and had gotten up for the first time in over a month. Of course, Donatello disapproved of this, saying he needed more time, but Leonardo could care less. He'd waited long enough.

Without a backwards glance, Leo walked back into his room and walked to Hellcat, who was still lying in his bed ever since Don had brought her there.

Carefully, he set some pillows up and propped her up against them and then he sat across from her on the bed.

Closing his eyes, he focused mentally on her and nothing else.

Donatello leaned against the wall closest to the kitchen and sighed. He could go after Leo, but he knew how stubborn his brother was. If Leo wanted to do this, there would be no stopping him even more so now since Leo was, for the first time, in love.

Raphael walked into the room and noticed his purple-masked brother's wary expression.

"What's the matter, Don?" he inquired, raising an eye ridge.

Donatello glanced at his brother for a moment before answering him. "Leo's going to try and mentally connect with Hellcat and bring her back."

"And you ain't happy about that, because?"

"I'm not because I don't think Leo's strong enough to do this yet…"

Raph made a sound that said he understood his brother's concern. "He probably ain't but since when did that ever matter?"

"Yeah, that was my thought exactly, Raph."

Raph clamped a hand onto Donatello's shoulder. "But that don't mean we can't watch over him while he does it…just in case."

The turtle had a point…it was a fair compromise…

Don turned to his red-masked brother and gave him a small smile. "Since when do you ever come up with non-violent solutions to things?" he joked.

Raph stuck his tongue out at him. "Very funny, ya big green nerd." He said, teasing, but in a good natured way.

"And might I point out that you're not usually this nice either?" Don teased him back.

Raph slightly narrowed his eyes. "Don't push yer luck, Donny or I'll go cranky on yer shell." This would have sounded like a threat if he hadn't been smiling while he said it.

Donatello couldn't help it…he laughed and loudly too.

Raph shrugged and joined in on the merriment. It was nice to see his purple-masked brother happy again. The poor turtle had been working hard on Leo since he'd been injured. He deserved a break from the stress.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you have a soft side, Raph." Donny said, between fits of laughter.

"That's right, you won't." Raph answered, poking his brother playfully on his shoulder.

Donatello laughed so hard this time that he had to wipe tears out of his eyes. "Okay…" he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Let's go watch Leo."

Raph nodded in agreement and the two turtles entered his room to watch the event unfold.

Leonardo was currently sitting motionless with his eyes closed as was Hellcat. Though they couldn't visually tell anything was happening, that didn't mean there wasn't chaos going on…

"_Hellcat…can you hear me?"_ _Leonardo called out into the black void he had found himself in._

_Silence greeted him. _

"_Hellcat," he said again, "where are you? It's me…Leonardo…I'm alright…I made it."_

_Again, there was silence. _

_The turtle felt worry creep into his heart. "Come on, babe…answer me…"_

_That's when he heard her… "Leonardo?" _

_The voice was soft and sounded like it came from a young child as opposed to a grown woman._

"_Hellcat, is that you?"_

"_My name is Jerry, actually." The voice corrected._

_Leo, though confused, decided to play along just in case it would help him connect with her._

"_Okay, Jerry…can you show yourself to me?"_

_A moment after he asked this a small, raven haired girl in a overalls, a white t-shirt, and raven coloured hair in pigtails came into view._

"_Hi, Leo." She said, smiling._

_The blue masked turtle knelt down to the small girl, coming face to face with her. _

"_I have a favour to ask of you…"_

_The little version of Hellcat gave him a curious look._

"_I want you to come back with me."_

_This immediately made her cross her arms around herself protectively and back away._

"_But I like it here…I don't want to go there…it's scary."_

"_I know…" Leo said gently and drew back towards him. "But we need you back…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you mean a lot to us…" _

_She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "How can you? I got you hurt." She pointed to his bandage. _

_Leonardo looked down at and gently touched it. "That wasn't your fault, Jerry."_

"_Yes, it was…I made you get hurt because the bad man knew you knew me…" she insisted. "I saw you fall down…just like I saw mommy and daddy fall down…then I ran away here."_

_Tears pooled in the little girl's eyes. "I'm sorry…"_

_Leonardo reached out and hugged her tightly against him. "It will never be your fault, you hear me? Never…" He gently stroked her cheek. "And I know you were scared by what you saw last night and all those years go…but remember…I'm okay…I'm here…I'm…still…alive…"_

_He said the last three words slowly so they might sink into her mind. _

_When she didn't respond right away, he said them again._

"_I'm…still…alive…"_

_A sound that could be interpreted as wind could be heard._

"_I'm…still…alive…"_

_It got louder and louder as he held her._

"_I'm…still…alive…"_

A moment later, Leonardo felt a powerful jolt and found himself sitting on his bed across from Hellcat once again.

Only this time, her eyes were focused and staring at him, tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

"Leonardo…" she said, softly affirming her return to the world.

"Hellcat…" he said and drew her into his arms. Hellcat shook and cried.

"You're alive…you're alive…" She repeated this several times, needing to hear it. "God, I was so scared…"

Leonardo gently rubbed her back. "I know, babe…but that's over now…you're here and so am I."

"I love you…" she blurted out.

Leonardo drew back so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you too…"

A smile burst across her face right before she crushed her mouth against his. Leonardo kissed her back, the need that he'd been harbouring for her for the last month bursting forth.

Thought became impossible for Hellcat. Leonardo was alive…he was alive…and he loved her.

Joy and love burst through her heart. Desperately, she clung to him, needing to be as close to him as she could.

Neither of them was aware of the fact that Donatello and Raphael were standing only a few feet away.

"He did it." Donatello said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Raph shifted from foot to foot. "I'm gonna go before…uh…ya know…"

Donatello caught on onto his brother's meaning and the two exited the room together.

Right afterwards, Hellcat made sure there were no clothing barriers between her and Leonardo.

The turtle groaned in pure and raw desire upon seeing her bared before his eyes.

And with that, he drew her against him and truly welcomed her back…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: and here we are at the epilogue! Thanks to all my reviewers for this story. I appreciate it so much! I hope you guys stay tuned for the fourth instalment of this series, Violet Eyes. That should be up real soon. Enjoy this chapter!

Life was certainly good Hellcat decided when she turned her head to see Leonardo smiling back at her. Leaning forward, she kissed her lover.

That word made her smile for that was what he had become only hours earlier. Hellcat glanced at the clock and smirked. It was now early morning, which meant that they had been intimate all night long.

_And again…live is good._

Leonardo returned her kiss for a long, blissful moment before he made a move to get out of bed. Hellcat let out a small sound of complaint.

"It's time for morning training." He said, explaining his actions. Once he was sitting upright on the bed, he strapped his weapons to his back.

"Oh, screw mornin' trainin'…" she muttered, her accent thickened by sleep. "jus' stay 'ere with me, instead. 'sides, you're still healin'…"

The turtle smiled at her words. "I'd say after last night…" he leaned forward and kissed her again. "I proved that I'm able to take on training."

"You've got yer stamina and yer skill in that area, yes…" she agreed, nipping his lower lip, getting a groan out of him, "but fightin' will no doubt put more strain on ya, so…"

Hellcat gripped the strap that came across his plastron and drew him towards her. "You should stay in bed…"

For a moment, Leo wished he wasn't the eldest brother and could forgo his duties as a Ninja. But sadly, he couldn't.

This regret got worse when she began to trail her lips down his neck. The sheet she had wrapped around her was slipping also…

"Okay…I better go now." Leonardo said determinedly and stood. He grinned at her from his doorway.

Hellcat just poked her lip out at him. Leo shook his head, still smiling, and made his way to the dojo.

The agent lay back down on the bed and sighed happily. Oh, it was good to be back…

"Way to go, Leo." Christine said, unable to suppress a smirk when she saw the blue-masked turtle immerge from his room.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at her comment.

Splinter saw him next and approached his eldest son. "Are you sure you are ready to train?" he asked the question in all seriousness with a hint of fatherly concern.

"Yes, Sensei."

The rat then called for Donatello, who appeared a moment later.

"Check his wound, my son. If you deem him ready, he may join us. If not, he is to return to bed." Splinter fixed Leonardo with stern stare that said he had better listen to him.

As the purple masked turtle did this, Raph walked into the room smiling.

"I doubt he'd be gettin' any sleep, Sensei."

"Shut up, Raph." Leo growled.

This only made the red masked turtle laugh.

Splinter only shook his head and muttered, "Kids…" as he often did when they acted like this.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you got any sleep either, Raph…you two are loud."

The red masked turtle narrowed his eyes at her. Leonardo silently thanked her with a look for defending him.

"So are you and Mikey." Liz called out from Raphael's bedroom.

Instead of embarrassing Christine, this comment made her laugh. "Damn right…I can't help that he's fabulous in bed."

It was Liz's turn to laugh. "Well, so is Raph!"

Christine smirked at that and laughed harder.

Donatello, however, looked embarrassed and like he'd rather be elsewhere.

A moment later, Hellcat walked out of Leonardo's room, the sheet still around her body.

Christine and Raph exchanged looks as they watched Leo's eyes fill with raw heat upon seeing her.

With a smirk, she addressed Donatello. "I still think he needs bed rest."

The purple masked turtle rolled his eyes. "You just want to do things with him that I'm sure to have nightmares about."

This made Hellcat laugh. "Damn, it's good to be on earth again." She said, smiling at everyone.

"We're glad to have you back." Leonardo said and kissed her for the third time that morning, not caring that his brothers could see.

Mikey walked in and saw this and grinned. "I take it Leo's not joining us?"

"I think you're right, Mikey." Christine said.

Splinter cleared this throat. "Well, you four can join me in the dojo."

And with that, Mikey, Donny, Christine and Raph all followed Splinter, leaving the two lovers alone in the living room.

Hellcat smiled at Leonardo and headed back towards his room, dropping the sheet as she went. And with a wicked smile, the blue masked turtle followed her…


End file.
